Child of the Demon Blade
by skygirl90
Summary: I know it's very cliche, but I just had to write it. Inuyasha has once again gone to far, and changed Kagome into something no one would expect. She comes back, seeking revenge. But something strange is going on with Inuyasha's sword...
1. Girl In Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or Ideas!

Child of the Demon Sword

Ch. 1

Kagome looked down the well, and smiled. It was a wicked smile. She thought of all the times she had wanted to go back before, but this time was different. This time she was going back… for a little revenge.

"_Kagome! You're nothing without me!" Inuyasha glared at the frightened girl._

_Kagome's eyes were watering. She couldn't speak, and was chocking on her sobs._

"_If it weren't for me we would still be in the same place and you'd be dead!" Inuyasha snarled._

_Kagome glared at him gritting her teeth trying her best to keep the tears from falling. She knew what was coming next._

_Inuyasha softened and looked at his feet, "you're nothing like Kikyo."_

_And the tears fell. Rain from a heart torn between the man she loved and her own happiness. Kagome looked him directly in the eyes, with her tears streaming down her face. She gave a sad smile. "I'll return." Then she glared, "you can bet your life on it!"_

_Kagome spun on her heal and ran toward the well. With nothing left in her she jumped down it. _

Inuyasha sat in his tree thinking. It had been a year now, a year since he had last seen Kagome. She said that she would come back, but he was beginning to doubt it. The wind ruffled his hair, and suddenly he smelled a familiar scent.

Kagome looked around her, and she felt the clear breeze brush over her face. She smiled, and her heartbeat softened. No one was there to great her like before, but that was okay with her. She walked slowly from the well, into the Inuyasha forest.

Her hair had grown a lot in a year. It was put up in a high ponytail, but it still almost touched the ground slightly tickling her the backs of her knees as she walked. She wore a black denim skirt, and a black silk turtleneck with the sleeves ripped off. She had knee high combat boots, with lots of buckles on the way up. She carried a sword on her right, and a whip on her left. She had on a few black leather wristbands, some had spikes, and others just had red lettering.

She looked at the trees as she walked. She was looking for a particular tree on this bright beautiful day. She smiled remembering her plan, and all of the things she wanted to do to Inuyasha.

Her eyes gleamed when she caught her first sight of the tree. And there was a man dressed in red sitting in its branches staring at her. She chuckled a bit, but made herself walk right past him without even giving him a glance.

Inuyasha watched the girl in black walk by. She smelled awfully familiar, but he just couldn't place her. Her hair was extremely long and shinny, and he surprised himself by wanting to run his hands through it. He shook the thought from his head and jumped down from his perch.

He wanted to know who this strange intruder was, and so he decided to follow her.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was following her, but she didn't mind. She wanted it that way. She flicked her hair a bit and chuckled. She made her way to Kaede's hut, from there she would start phase two.

She could sense a familiar demon in the area of the village. It was Kilala, and so that meant that Songo was nearby as well. She smiled, and wherever Songo was Miroku was sure to be.

She crossed the bridge over the river, and entered the streets of the village. There was a small tree growing at the side of the river, and Kagome remembered talking to Inuyasha about Tetsusaiga when he was sitting in that tree. She stopped and placed her hand on the tree, and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched the strange girl closely. She was standing next to the tree by the river with her eyes closed. She was obviously deep in thought, but Inuyasha didn't have any time to waist while she fooled around.

He walked up the young woman, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't open her eyes at first, just smiled. "Can I help you?" The girl opened her eyes and turned to face him. Wicked smile was still carved on her face.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Inuyasha isn't the type to beat around the bush.

"I'm looking for an old friend…" And with that the strange girl turned at walked toward Kaede's hut. Inuyasha fell into step beside her, "and who might that be?"

"The miko of this village, but I heard that she had left. I just came to check up on her."

"Oh… are you talking about Kaede?" Inuyasha said as he watched her stop in front of Kaede's hut.

She looked him in the eye and smiled, it was her now famous wicked smile. "Nope."

She opened up Kaede's door, and walked in leaving Inuyasha to gawk after her.

Kagome laughed as she entered the hut. Inuyasha was such a simple creature.

Kaede looked up from her stew pot and looked at Kagome. "Kaede?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a favor? As an old friend." Kagome watched as Kaede realized that who she was.

"Anything dear!" Kaede looked her up and down with a surprised expression.

"May I borrow your bow and arrows?"

"Sure!" Kaede twisted around and grabbed them.

Kagome grabbed them from her old friend. "Thanks, and something else. Please don't tell anyone I was here. Especially that baka hanyou." Kaede gave her a questioning glance, but shook her head in agreement. Kagome smiled and exited the hut.

Songo and Miroku were standing outside. She looked at them, and they looked at her. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Shippo and Kilala came running down the hill next to her. They ran right to Songo and Miroku's side, they joined in the staring. Kagome sighed and began to walk away, but a certain hanyou jumped in front of her.

"Oh… It's you again. What is it you want this time?" She mused.

Inuyasha glared at her, and drew out Tetsusaiga. "How do you know Kagome?"

The girl bowed her head, causing her long black hair to drape down one side. Her shoulders shook from her laughter. Inuyasha glared venomously down at her.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out, and her head slowly rose to where she was looking directly at him.

"How did you know my name?" He took a defensive stance.

The girl drew an arrow and placed it in her bow, aimed it at Inuyasha. Songo and Miroku began to move after her, but were stopped by her words.

"Songo, Miroku, I would suggest that you leave this between me and my slave." The girl in black smiled at them over her shoulder.

"Wench!" Inuyasha cried out as he began to attack.

The girl laughed an evil laugh, "I get that a lot." As she watched Inuyasha approach her she let her arrow fly.

It wasn't exactly how Kagome had wanted it to turn out, but it would have to do.

The purple arrow wasn't aimed at Inuyasha at all, but the thief behind him taking off with a women's bundle of food. Inuyasha watched the arrow as it flew past him and puncture the hand of the thief and make him fly back into the nearest tree.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward the girl, his eyes wide.

Kagome gave him a smile, but this time it was an honest one.

She stuck out her hand like a gun and pretended to aim it at him, "you can bet your life on it."

She did a pretend bang, and Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga. She just watched him as he walked slowly up to her. He was so close she could feel his breath brush over her face. He shook slightly, but he grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She didn't hug him back, but she tolerated him for the time being.

"I'm…I… I'm sorry," he choked out.

Kagome remained silent, and just let him hold her. After awhile he backed away from her to look at her. Kagome just looked at her feet; for once she didn't know what to do.

"Kagome?" he questioned.

"Hm?" She replied not looking up at him.

"About what I said… I…"

"Forget it Inuyasha. I got over that thing a long time ago." She laughed a bit, and she began walking over toward the Tetsusaiga. "Besides, it's a little late for sorry. Don't you think?" She asked as she bent to pick up the massive sword.

Inuyasha just watched her silently.

"_No, I don't want to cry… have you forgotten me here? Inuyasha? Can you hear me? I guess not… I'm just a tool to you, not something for you to love, you don't think of me as your friend, even though I've stood by you when everyone else abandoned you. But you don't know that do you? You just thought that you were alone… you're never alone… as long as you have me."_

Kagome smiled. 'So, it does live.'

The sword shrank back down to its miniature size, and Kagome took it back over to Inuyasha. She hesitated a bit, but she finally gave it to him.

Inuyasha watched her, but didn't move. She was acting offily strange. Songo and Miroku just watched the scene in utter bewilderment. When they finally realized that it was Kagome they were speechless.

Kagome sighed and then looked at Shippo. "Is this the greeting I get after a year away?"

Shippo jerked as if awaking from a dream and ran up to Kagome giving her the biggest hug he could manage. Kagome hugged him back with much delight, and then Kilala joined in licking Kagome's face.

Later That Evening

"So what were you doing all of this time Kagome?" Songo asked over dinner.

Kagome raised a playful eyebrow, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Songo and Kagome laughed together, it was just like old times. Miroku watched the two women, and sighed. "You two act like children."

Kagome smiled, the perfect opportunity to pay Miroku back for all of his groping had arrived. "Oh, I'm sorry," she gave him a seductive smile, "do you want to come play with us?"

Miroku's, Songo's, and Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock.

Kagome gave an innocent smile, "what?" But everyone just shook their heads. Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowed, and she looked into the trees. Inuyasha was also looking into the forest.

Kikyo.


	2. The Child Of The Demon Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Child of the Demon Sword

Ch. 2

Kagome rose to her feet slowly, and Inuyasha watched her do so. He wanted to go after Kikyo, but he knew he couldn't because Kagome was there. Kagome looked at the group, "If you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." And with that she walked away into the woods were Kikyo wandered.

Inuyasha looked at the group as well, but didn't bother to tell them that he was following her. He hid himself into the trees, and watched her approach Kikyo.

Kagome saw Kikyo standing by a massive tree. Her soul stealers were flying just a bit more above the ground. Kikyo looked at her when she entered into the clearing. Kagome didn't mind her death stare, she did, however, return it with one of her own.

"Kikyo…"

"What?"

Kagome grabbed the handle of her sword, and drew it out. It was thin and slender, but it was also very sharp. Kagome took an offensive stance.

Kikyo laughed slightly out loud. "Do you want to kill me? You do know that it's impossible, don't you?" She was now facing Kagome dead on, and stared at the blade.

"Really? Well, I'll just have to test that out for myself." Kagome was just about to make her attack, but just as she had expected Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikyo. Kagome glared and stood tall. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome…" He frowned slightly in confusion. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha! She's already dead, I'm just giving her a free ride home!"

Inuyasha dropped his head, "Kagome what are you talking about? You've…"

Kagome placed her sword back in its sheath, and grabbed her whip, which she cracked loudly. "Am I Kikyo enough for you now?"

Inuyasha jerked his head and looked at her now, and Kikyo took this time to leave. "What are you talking about? I thought you said that you'd gotten over that!"

Kagome flung her whip around, and rolled her eyes innocently. "Yah… Well… I lied."

Inuyasha just gapped at her. Why was she acting this way?

"But you should be glad about that, because if I didn't carry a grudge I wouldn't be here right now would I?" Kagome smiled, and it was a very unnerving smile. "Well?"

Inuyasha stared hard at her, "well, what?"

She cracked her whip, and suddenly a branch close to his head practically exploded. "Are we going to fight, are you to chicken to fight a girl?"

"You really don't expect me to fight you do you?"

"Inuyasha…" she sighed. "I want my sword… If you will not fight me for it, you might as well just hand it over to me now."

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga. "I guess I have no choice." He drew his sword, but it didn't transform.

"_No, I don't want to do this! Why do you want me to slay her? She loves me… And I know you loved her… once. I refuse to be your tool against her. If you must fight, use something other than me. I don't want to cry anymore, no more pain. Please, I beg you!"_

"Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha gasped, but nothing happened. In his hand was just an old decrepit sword, and it was useless to him.

Only one other heard the silent voice that cried out in the night. Kagome sighed and cracked her whip once more. This time the whip wrapped itself around Tetsusaiga and pulled if from Inuyasha's hand.

She let it drop in between them.

"Kagome. What are you doing?" Inuyasha said, taking a step toward his sword.

"STOP!" She yelled, and Inuyasha was knocked off his feet by some unknown force. He only gapped at her from his position.

Kagome placed her hands in front of her, and suddenly there was a glowing white orb between them. Kagome looked at the sword, and a white light shot out from the orb and seemed to be absorbed by the sword.

The Tetsusaiga began to glow white, and then there was a burst of light. It seemed like the Tetsusaiga was melting, but it was also taking another form. The two spectators could only watch in amazement.

There in between the hanyou and the miko was a girl. She was a young girl with long white tresses and golden eyes. Her hair covered her body, and the ground in around her.

Kagome's eyes softened when she saw tears in the young girls eyes.

"_It's dark, and there is a white light coming from the glowing orb in the sky. I've seen this place in my dreams. Is this what they call humanity, to breath in air for the first time? I know this woman in front of me. She's…"_

The girl opened her mouth. She wanted to speak, but it seemed that she couldn't find any words. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes, she was weak from transformation, it was understandable.

Kagome heard of this once, it wasn't the same, but it was similar.

Oh… To be the child of the demon blade.


	3. Meeting In The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Child of the Demon Sword

Ch. 3

Kagome walked over toward the child in between her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes couldn't possible get any wider. Kagome bent down next to the child.

"Inuyasha?" She looked over at the hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked and then shook his head. "Yah?" He replied.

"Give me the top of your kimono would you please." She picked up the girl so that she was in a sitting position, and Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome thanked him for it, and began to dress the child. She ripped of the sleeves of the shirt however, because they were to long for the child's short arms.

After Kagome had dressed the child she picked her up, and cradled her in her arms. Even when Kagome was standing the child's hair dragged across the ground. Kagome sighed and began to carry the child back toward the camp. Inuyasha followed closely after her.

Once back at the camp Kagome set the child down next to the fire. The girl stirred, but did not awaken. Songo and Miroku just watched with questioning glances. The looked at Inuyasha, but he just shrugged for he was just as confused as they were.

Kagome sat down so that the girl could rest her head on her lap. It was then that she looked at the rest of the group. Miroku was the first to ask his questions.

"Who is that?" He stared at the young beauty. The child's hair seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire. Kagome smiled slightly, like the way a mother would smile when talking about her children.

"She's…" Kagome tried to think of something to say. "She's got no name…" her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha looked at her a bit shocked. "What? You mean she--" Inuyasha was instantly hushed when she gave him a dark glare. Songo watched bewildered.

"Where did you find her?" Songo asked.

Once again Kagome smiled down at the child. "She's been with us all along."

"_I feel it, it's warm out here. There is golden light blanketing my skin, but for once I'm not afraid. It's new, but I want to know all about it. Do I have to fight it? No, from now on I chose who I fight…"_

The child was the first to open her eyes as the sun snuck out from behind the mountains. She focused her eyes on all of the sleeping figures that lay around her. There was smoke rising from a pile of ashes in the middle of them. She recognized two of the figures from the previous night. She looked down at her red onsomble, and smiled.

The girl sleeping next to her was the first she had seen with her new eyes. She picked up her hand and looked at it, then at the face of the girl in black. She shook slightly as she reached out to touch the woman's face. Her eyes widened a bit when she was actually able to feel it under her hand.

She pulled back instantly, and then covered her mouth when she heard herself gasp.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She had felt a tickle on her face, and then she saw the young girl sitting up with her hands over her mouth. Kagome smiled and began to sit up, 'the rest of the camp should be waking up soon.'

The girl watched her closely, but Kagome didn't mind. Kagome took the girl's hands and pulled them away from her mouth.

"It's okay…" Kagome comforted. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Inuyasha begin to stir himself awake. She let go of the girl and stood up, "I'll be right back." She smiled once more at the girl, and left the camp to go into the woods.

Shessomaru knew he had seen it. There was a glowing white light that shot up into the sky, and he had been searching all around the woods for it. Jaken and Rin were exhausted, but he didn't really pay much attention to them. His main concern for the moment was to find the source of that light he had seen.

He came upon a clearing, and leaves on the ground showed signs that some one had been there previously. He defiantly could smell his brother's sent around the area, as well as a familiar dead smell of Kikyo.

But along with those two scents he smelled two others he couldn't place.

"Lord Shessomaru!" came Jaken's voice. Shessomaru turned around to look at what was frightening Jaken so. When he did he met eyes with a strange new figure. It was a human dressed in all black, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. It almost dragged the ground, but it still had a few more inches it could grow. She dressed as strangely as that girl his brother used to travel around with. She glared at him.

"Shessomaru…" she hissed out under her breath.

"Human…" he hissed back.

"Leave this place, you are not welcome!" She then turned her back on him and began to walk away. Shessomaru smiled.

"You tell me to leave, and yet you're the one walking away." The girl stopped, but only briefly and then continued to walk away. He recognized her scent. She was defiantly in the clearing the previous night. He decided to follow her.

**(Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! I decided that I would write more! Keep sending Reviews, and I'll keep writing!)**


	4. A Short Battle and A New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch. 4

Shessomaru looked down at the group from his perch on the tree. Now he remembered whom the girl was. She was Kagome. Inuyasha's wench, that's what she was. He sighed, and looked at the girl with long white tresses. She smelled awfully familiar, but he couldn't place her either. He knew he had seen her before.

She looked awfully nervous and out of place. She kept staring at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga… Shessomaru's eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha's empty sheath. 'Where's Tetsusaiga?' he wondered allowing himself to get angry.

He heard their quiet mumbles, but didn't bother to try and figure out what they were saying. He jumped down from his perch landing right in front of Inuyasha instantly reaching out and grabbing his throat. "You worthless piece of trash!" He bellowed into Inuyasha's face.

"What the hell did I do!?" Inuyasha yelled back. Miroku and Songo could only watch, and Kagome smiled lightly to herself.

"Where is Tetsusaiga!?" Shessomaru yelled back..

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but before either of them could react there was a little girl with long white hair in a red kimono between them. She glared up at Shessomaru placing both of her hands around his arm (the one that's reaching out and grabbing Inuyasha's throat). She squeezed gently and Shessomaru jerked back seeing that his arm was in danger. A yellow light came from her hands, and he escaped with only minor cuts.

"The hell!?" He backed of slightly watching the girl firmly place her feet in front of Inuyasha.

Her eyes stared deep into his soul, and he could only gaze back. "Who are you?" he whispered almost to himself.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "I have no name…" Her skin sparkled a bit, but only for an instant, she looked almost silver.

"You disrespectful child, do you have any idea whom you are talking too!?" Jaken ran out of the woods to appear beside his master.

"Why, of course, I do! I know him better than you'd believe… Lord Shessomaru," she spat out his name like it was poison in her mouth. Kagome walked slowly toward her placing her hand on the child's head.

Shessomaru watched just as Miroku and Songo did. Kagome knelt beside the girl and looked her in the eyes, the child immediately softened. "I think I've finally found you a name…" Kagome let the words sink in to the child's soft ears. The child smiled as Kagome leaned closer to whisper the name in her ears. "For now on you are Ryoko," Kagome said softly and then kissed her forehead.

Ryoko smiled and turned back toward Shessomaru, "you hear that Shessomaru? I'm Ryoko!" Inuyasha walked closer to Ryoko and Kagome and smiled at his brother. It was a snooty smile.

"I hear better than you, you impertinent brat!" He snarled.

Kagome rose to her feet and cocked her head to the side to lock eyes with Shessomaru, "don't use big words you don't understand." She was making fun of him!

Shessomaru glared, but didn't sink so low as to respond to such an insult. Kagome just smiled at her little joke. Ryoko, on the other hand, didn't appear to get it. "That sword was an heirloom from your father… you should have taken better care of it. Who knows what kind of filthy demon has their hands on it now."

Kagome took a few steps toward him, her hair swaying back and forth. "I know exactly where it is, and it's perfectly safe. In fact, we have it with us right now." Shessomaru glanced around quickly and then looked back down at her.

"Then where is it?" He reached out to grab her throat, but suddenly there was a burst of yellow light coming strait at him. It bended flawlessly around Kagome, and he had only a millisecond to dodge, or it would burn him. He jumped, but his sash gut ripped to shreds by the light in the process.

Ryoko's eyes followed him through the air, and she had determined look in her eyes. She swung her arm in front of her again and another burst of light shot out. It looked awfully familiar to that of the Wind Scar. Shessomaru's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

(A/N: I know what you're all thinking, I know Shessomaru isn't dense, but I had to keep him stupid for the first part of the story, but you all know I'm a fluffy lover!)


	5. Hair Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch. 5

Ryoko yelled after Shessomaru's retreating figure, "where are you running to!?" There was a definite tone of annoyance in her voice. She certainly acted old for her young appearance.

Shessomaru ignored her tone and concentrated on the problem. How is it that the Tetsusaiga got transformed into a young girl? It was no wonder she smelled similar to his father, but he figured it was just a coincidence because she was hanging out with his half brother. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity.

The forest leaves gently brushed against his face as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The air chilled his face as his anger heated it. He resisted the erge to turn back and kill the young girl.

Soon his eyes were presented the scene of Rin petting Uh-Un. She was humming sweetly. He realized that Ryoko appeared to be the same age as Rin, but in demon years she was over 200 years old. And she was strong.

--With the Inu Gang--

Kagome watched as Shessomaru fled through the trees. She turned around to see Songo and Miroku looking at Ryoko with shock. Inuyasha was examining her curiously. Ryoko looked uncomfortable under their gazes.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha while walking over to him and Ryoko. She drew her sword and placed it at Inuyasha's throat. He suddenly stopped circling Ryoko and put all of his attention on Kagome. His eyes were wide with surprise, "don't treat her like she's your new toy!" Inuyasha put up his hands and backed off.

Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. She blew a bit of her hair out of her face, but it only fell back where it was. Kagome sheathed her sword and leaned down in front of Ryoko. She smiled, and tucked the hair behind her ear. "We have got to do something about this hair…" Ryoko laughed at the sound of exasperation in Kagome's voice.

Kagome pulled two hair ties off of her wrist, and walked to the back of Ryoko. With her fingers she combed the young girls hair back into a high pony tail. Ryoko fidgeted while Kagome went to work braiding her hair. When she was done there was a thick white braid barely brushing the ground.

Ryoko twirled and made the comment: "Now I won't trip over my hair," which made Songo and Kagome laugh. Miroku and Inuyasha sat around the smoldering ashes of the once fire.

Later Songo and Kagome took Ryoko into town to buy some clothes for her to wear. The walked off with her in the middle holding onto both of their hands.

For the moment Kikyou was completely forgotten.

But that wouldn't last long.

**(A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's a short ch. but it was all I could manage. I promise a longer one soon.)**


	6. Battle Of Desicion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Idea or Characters

**WARNING:** This chapter contains serious Kikyou bashing. I would like to state that I like Kikyou, but I won't let her stifle my creativity. If you love Kikyou with all your heart, please do not read this chapter, or don't take offense.

Oh, and for all of you who reviewed wondering what type of story this is, it's a Sess/Kag. This chapter reveals all!

Child of the Demon Sword

Ch. 6

Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the camp impatiently while Songo and Kagome took Ryoko shopping.

Inuyasha thought to himself while he sat in one of the tall trees next to the camp. He thought of all the changes there were in Kagome. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had saw her, if that was even possible. She was more independent and stronger than before as well, but most of all she hadn't sat him. He was glad for that, but she had threatened him with a sword and a whip.

Her spiritual powers now far surpassed that of Kikyou's, but what did it mean. Why had she left a helpless teenager, and come back as a kick your ass Goth? Was she still mad at him for what he had said?

Inuyasha was broke from his thoughts by a young girl with a thick white braid laughing as she ran up the hill. She ran backwards looking at the two young women smiling. Inuyasha then thought about Ryoko. He had used her so often, but he had never heard her laugh, or cry. Technically they were siblings, weren't they? And why was the sword of his father a girl?

Inuyasha's frustration got the best of him. He couldn't stay there much longer before he totally lost it. He made his way deeper into the woods as he heard Miroku knocked to the ground by Songo.

He found a pond covered by trees. A few rays of light broke through the dense leaves and shimmered over the water. It was a very peaceful place so he sat with his back leaning against a tree staring at the water.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the breeze skimming over its surface. He concentrated on the smell of the trees and grass… and bones? His eyes shot open and across the pond stood a silhouette figure.

Inuyasha squinted to see who it was, but the figure stepped into the water and seemed to be walking toward him. Two floating soul stealers floated under her arms so she could drift across the pond without sinking. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her face

"Kikyou…"

---BACK AT CAMP---

Kagome's head suddenly jerked to look into the woods. Ryoko stopped laughing and focused on her new 'mother.' Kagome's eyes narrowed and she bolted off into the woods without a word.

Ryoko slowly rose to her feet to follow. She felt Songo's hand on her wrist and turned to look at her. "I don't think you should…" Songo looked at the retreating figure that was Kagome.

Ryoko jerked her wrist out of Songo's grasp and took of into the forest. Miroku and Songo hopped onto Kilala's back and followed closely behind.

---BY THE POND---

Inuyasha struggled under Kikyou's grasp. Her hand clamped like steel over his throat. She had a sick smile pulling at the sides of her lips. Her eyes were frighteningly empty, "do you love me?" She laughed.

Inuyasha could have escaped easily, but he just couldn't bring himself to harm Kikyou. He vowed to protect her, so he couldn't kill her. He closed his eyes to prevent the water of pain from running down his cheeks.

He knew he was going to die, he could feel it in his very core. However, just before he gave up her felt a strong gust of wind blow across his face and then the hand around his throat jerked back. He was knocked to the ground, hitting his head on the tree behind him.

The last thing he saw was Kagome standing in front of him over Kikyou. Her sword was drawn and she had tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked down at the dead priestess, glaring. Kikyou smiled up at her and knocked her to the side with one of her legs. Kagome caught herself and flipped herself up so she would land on her feet. Kikyou stood up and grabbed her bow. Kagome tightened her grip on her sword.

Behind Kagome Ryoko had just arrived. "Stay back!" Kagome yelled. Ryoko nodded and then saw the unconscious Inuyasha leaning against a tree. She rushed to his side. Miroku and Songo arrived soon afterwards.

Kikyou shot an arrow at Kagome, but Kagome charged it and chopped it in half vertically. She ran the rest of the distance toward Kikyou, but Kikyou ducked and used her bow to hit the back of Kagome's knees.

Kagome fell onto her hands, and kicked up her legs catching Kikyou's chin with the heel of her boot. Kikyou fell back, her hair catching a bit of water as she rolled over to doge the edge of Kagome's sword.

Ryoko softly shook Inuyasha to wake him up, but he only muttered a few words that sounded like "Kikyou… I love you…" Ryoko glared at him, but still tried to bring him back to consciousness.

"Wake up you baka!" She yelled into his ear.

Kikyou rolled over grabbing another arrow. She laid on her back and shot it up at Kagome's face. Kagome ducked, so it only caught a few hairs. Close to the ground, Kagome kicked against a rock and glided across the grass toward Kikyou. "You bitch!" she yelled as she brought her sword to Kikyou's throat.

Kikyou's eyes widened as she watched the blade in slow motion. Images of her and Inuyasha flashed in her mind, along with images of times she saw him with Kagome. It was strange not to feel the blade slice the softness of her flesh, but instead shatter the clay mold of her neck.

Inuyasha jerked awake just in time to see Kagome's sword sever Kikyou's head from her body. "Kikyou!" He cried as he jumped to her side. Kagome fell to the ground from exhaustion. Her hair formed a cape over her side. She listened to Inuyasha as he held the clay pot that was Kikyou's head.

"I'm so sorry Kikyou!" he cried to the head. Souls escaped Kikyou's body from the severed neck.

"You are such an idiot…" Kikyou's fading voice replied.

"I love you!" Inuyasha's tears fell onto Kikyou's false lips

"And I hate you," the head made an attempt to bite his neck, but at that moment the last soul left from her head. Her eyes went dull and her body turned back to ashes and soil. The soul flew into the air and bombarded Kagome in the gut.

Kagome gasped at the sensation, but didn't move. Ryoko only watched. Miroku and Songo were still in shock from seeing Kagome fight. There was a silence over the group, and the water on the pond seemed to be standing still.

Inuyasha stood up slowly clenching his fists. Kagome watched from her spot on the ground. She was too tired to move. He walked over to her slowly without any expression of emotion on his face. He held his hand down for her to help her stand.

Kagome hesitated, but reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet. She tried to pull her hand back, but Inuyasha kept a firm grasp on it. She looked at him, knowing what he was about to do, she struggled to get away, but his fist came don upon her face like a brick.

Kagome was knocked back down to the ground, and her nose started to bleed. Inuyasha walked over to her and started to kick her in the stomach. "You-" he tried, but he was so angry he couldn't speak.

Each blow to her stomach felt like a car was ramming her into a wall. She started to cough up blood. Miroku and Songo ran over and tried to restrain Inuyasha, but he through them into the pond.

He picked Kagome up by her hair and dragged her over to the nearest tree, and started pounding her face into the trunk. Kagome cried out in pain.

Ryoko was about to use the wind scar, but couldn't. She couldn't kill Inuyasha… and she didn't know why? Ryoko ran over to Inuyasha and started to pound her fist into his back while tears filled her eyes. "Stop!" she yelled, but he only kicked her aside.

Ryoko crawled on the ground and grabbed his leg. A yellow light emerged from her hand, and he jerked back. There was a deep gash running up his leg from Ryoko's hand. He momentarily forgot about Kagome and went to kick the shit out of Ryoko.

Ryoko's eyes widened in fear at the stacking Inuyasha. But before he could reach her there was a leather whip wrapped around his neck. He turned back and Kagome was at the other end. She was moving her lips to say something, but was also chocking on blood.

"S…" she spat out a tooth, "sit!"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha there was a huge rock at his feet. Once again he was knocked unconscious. Kagome looked over at Ryoko and smirked, then closed her eyes.

Ryoko jumped to her feet as Miroku and Songo fished themselves out of the pond. Ryoko placed her hand on Kagome's battered face feeling the cuts and bruises. Pulling back her hand she saw that it was now covered in Kagome's blood. Miroku and Songo started to run over to Kagome, but Ryoko stopped them

"No! Stay away!" Ryoko yelled, and for some reason Miroku and Songo were knocked off of their feet. Ryoko snuggled up in Kagome's chest and cried. Both Kagome and Ryoko began to glow yellow, suddenly the light seemed to explode, and when Miroku and Songo were able to see again the two were gone.

Shessomaru walked while Rin hummed a melody at his side. Suddenly there was a burst of light in front of him, temporarily blinding him. With his sleeve he blocked Rin's eyes.

Tenseiga began to pulsate.

(A/N: Yay! I feel so good now that I got that out. I'm sorry for all of you Inuyasha lovers, but the story wouldn't really work if he didn't do something to make—oops! Almost gave away the story BAD SKYGIRL! Oh well, don't judge a book by its cover. Inuyasha is still a good guy, he just lost the love of his life.)

Skygirl90: poor Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Skygirl90: I understand how you feel –pets head caringly-

Inuyasha: No you don't!

Skygirl90: Fine! Kagome Inuyasha's being mean and hateful!

Kagome: -ducks head out of kitchen- Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -runs for his life- AAAHHHHH

Kagome: Sit!

Skygirl90: Oh well, till next time R&R!


	7. A Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.7

Shessomaru opened his eyes slowly. The light had disappeared and he removed his arm from the front of Rin's face. The Tensiaga was still pulsating, and in front of him was two figures. He watched as the smallest one lifted her head; her thick white braid slid off the edge of her shoulder. She leaned over the other figure protectively, her eyes pleading.

Rin cocked her head to the side to look around Shessomaru's leg. She saw a girl about her age staring at her lord. Rin looked up at Shessomaru's face noting his tense stature. His eyes were narrow and his lips were thin. The breeze playfully wove its way through his hair.

Ryoko stood, revealing her blood stained kimono and battered face. There were only a few minor scratches on her face and a moderate cut above her eye. A few tears ran tragically down her cheeks. Her lips moved ever-so-slightly, but there was no sound.

Shessomaru took his eyes away from the girl to gaze down at his sword. Looking back at Ryoko, he spoke softly to his human companion. "Rin, wait here with Jaken," without another word, he strode off towards Ryoko. He placed a protective hand on his Tensiaga.

Ryoko stared in bewilderment as the powerful demon lord walked casually toward her. She wiped a few lingering tears off her chin and focused on Shessomaru's Tensiaga. 'It could help Kagome...' she thought. Ryoko stepped in front of her unconscious mother.

Shessomaru now stood directly in front of Ryoko making his presence known. He tilted his head downward to scan the battered body of his brother's wench. he met Ryoko's intense gaze with one of his own. Ryoko saw this and immediately lowered her head. She muttered a few words under her breath, apparently scolding herself. "She--" she stopped and tried again. "My lord."

Shessomaru's brows rose softly upward on his face. "Yes?" He watched the young child fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. She was apparently trying to think up words to use.

She looked up at Shessomaru's sword and mouthed the word 'brother.' She sighed and rose her eyes to Shessomaru's. "I have come to make a deal with you," she declared.

Shessomaru smirked, "I don't make deals with equipment." Ryoko briefly looked away, but almost immediately faced him again.

"Regardless of whether or not you do, I will still present you with the offer," she cleared her throat, and began again. "In exchange for the use of your Tensiaga, I offer you..." She paused and closed her eyes. "... I offer you my services," she stuttered out the rest.

Shessomaru shifted his eyes to Kagome. He would have smiled if it were under different circumstances, but it wasn't. He saw her swollen face bruised and cut upper lip. He could smell the fresh blood inside her body. She most likely had internal bleeding from broken ribs peircing the organs.

Shessomaru turned his back to Ryoko and began to walk off. "Unfortunately my sword only gives life, it doesn't heal..." he heard her sharp gasp. "... but I can hlp her if we take her to my castle." He called for Jaken to bring Uh-un and place the injured woman on the creatures back.

Kagome coughed up some more blood as they moved her body, but did not awaken. Ryoko wanted to stay by Kagome's side, but knew that now that she served Shessomaru she would have to remain by his. Everything was becoming much too complicated for Ryoko now. She had attacked her master and then replaced him.

—Back At The Pond—

Songo and Miroku stared mesmerized by the empty space where Kagome had laid only a few moments before. Their eyes drifted mechanically over to where Inuyasha was sprawled. There was a gash on his head where it came in contact with the rock. They didn't know what to do.

(A/N: seriously, I don't know what to do with them. Should they stay with Inuyasha or not? and if not, where would they go?)

They sat down at the foot of a tree and waited for Inuyasha to awake.

(A/N: That's all I've got till I can figure out what to do with Son/Mir I'm open to all ideas!)


	8. A Close Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.8

Ryoko and Rin walked on opposite sides of Shessomaru. They had their heads down. Rin tried to catch the girl's eyes, but Ryoko was obviously deep in thought. Rin felt sad for her new companion.

"My lord?" Rin asked. Shessomaru gave her a quick glance. "May I walk behind?" Her eyes looked pleadingly. Shessomaru didn't answer, but rather he quickened his pace. Rin smiled and turned to walk with Uh-un.

Ryoko turned her head and watched the young Rin walk back to the creature carrying Kagome. Ryoko wished to join her, but only turned her head back to face the direction she was going.

"Where was Inuyasha?" Shessomaru asked, not really interested.

Ryoko was surprised that he had said something. "Um… He…"

"Did he do this?" Shessomaru seemed suddenly interested. One of his eyes glanced at her, trying to read her reactions to his questions.

Ryoko swallowed hard, and shook slightly. She tried to say yes, but the words wouldn't come out. She just nodded.

"Did he harm you as well?" He was very interested now, and Ryoko could tell. She didn't want to talk anymore. She looked away from him and let a few of her tears fall. She swallowed again, and quickened her pace.

"Does it matter," was Ryoko's only response.

"I guess not…" The conversation ended there, but you could tell Shessomaru was thinking deeply on the subject.

---WITH RIN---

Rin watched as the young girl and her lord talked, but mostly she inspected Kagome's wounds. Huge bruises were forming over her stomach. She took off all the leather bands from Kagome's wrists and put them in a pouch, then loosened the buckles on her shoes.

Jaken watched, and would have commented on how ruled by emotions humans were, but he didn't feel like getting hit by Shessomaru. (A/N: what am I supposed to do with Jaken?)

Rin smiled when she heard a dull moan from Kagome. She was coming back to consciousness. "Lord Shessomaru!" Rin called out. Shessomaru stopped and looked back. "We need to hurry! She's starting to get a fever."

Shessomaru leaped back and grabbed Kagome. "I'll go ahead, I travel quicker alone. Jaken, stay with Rin." He turned back and almost ran into Ryoko.

"I'm going with you!" She glared up at him.

"You are to stay with Jaken and Rin, that's final!" He glared back.

They stayed silent for a few seconds just glaring at each other, before Shessomaru finally took off, leaving Ryoko behind to worry about Kagome.

"Don't worry," Rin's voice said from right next to Ryoko. "My Lord won't let anything happen to her." Rin smiled, hoping to bring comfort to the other girl. Ryoko looked Rin up and down then turned to walk off.

Jaken blinked with confusion. The child seemed so much like Shessomaru, but how could that be?

"Let's go," Ryoko said, she was already way ahead.

----WITH SHESSOMARU----

Shessomaru raced past many trees, and ignored the painful yelps Kagome made when he landed and then jumped again. He was only minutes away from his castle, and he wasn't about to slow down now. Rin was right, she was getting a fever, and he could feel it in his hands.

He landed at his door with a sudden halt and Kagome gritted her teeth. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. Shessomaru met her eyes, she held his gaze for moment, and then she passed out again. Servants rushed out and took the girl from him. A healer was brought up from a nearby village, and soon after Jaken arrived with the children.

Ryoko sat outside Kagome's room wide-awake, and Rin kept making excuses to walk by and check on her. Jaken retired to his room not to be disturbed unless it was for Shessomaru.

Shessomaru, on the other hand was outside in the dead gardens. He actually wasn't even planning on coming back to his castle, but he couldn't very well take care of an injured human on his own in the brush. He couldn't explain it, but something happened when Kagome looked in his eyes.

He briefly saw a flash of fear, and then she suddenly became calm. Why? And why had his brother so violently attacked her?

----BACK AT THE POND----

Inuyasha had woken up, and Songo and Miroku were asking him what was going on.

"Why did you attack her?"

Inuyasha looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. Her blood. "I… I… I Don't… Know, I just…"

Songo looked sympathetically at him. "It was because of Kikyou, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha looked up at her slowly. "What?" Then he looked at the pile of ashes. "Oh…"

There was nothing but silence.

(A/N: Long time no see guys, please R&R)


	9. Only Shessomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.9

It had been almost a week, and Kagome was beginning to make some progress. She had actually gotten out of bed and began walking around with some help from the servants, and was beginning to eat solid food. Ryoko never left Kagome's side, all that week.

When Kagome first awoke she asked where she was, but no one answered, and Kagome no longer cared. No one has seen hide nor hair of Shessomaru since his first arrival, but no one really seemed concerned.

On this morning however, Kagome's wounds were all closed, and the healer said it would be good for her to walk around the castle… with help of course. Ryoko immediately volunteered. It was almost like watching a mother and daughter go out for a noon picnic as they walked out through the large oak doors of the guest room. The servants returned to their business, and the maids stripped Kagome's bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Ryoko asked, worriedly.

"Much better," Kagome smiled. She was getting more color in her cheeks, and for that, Ryoko was glad. "It's all thanks to these wonderful people."

Ryoko looked up in awe. Kagome just referred to the demon servants as people, like they were no different then herself. Kagome really was something special. Ryoko squeezed Kagome's hand and they kept walking down the long winding hallway. Slowly they arrived at the steps that led to the first floor.

"Are you feeling up to it? I mean, it hasn't been that long since your last dizzy-spell." Ryoko didn't want to push Kagome into something she didn't want to do, but she wanted to take her outside for some fresh air and sunshine.

"I think I can do it. Let me try," Kagome let go of Ryoko's hand and placed it on the railing to steady herself. She lowered her legs onto the first step, then the second and then the third. She looked back up at Ryoko, "see, I could do-" Suddenly Kagome was seeing everything in blurs and she was falling. All Kagome could hear was Ryoko screaming and all she could think was 'this is going to hurt.' She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but it never came.

First she felt a soft thud, but it wasn't a sudden stop, it kept going. She finally felt the movement stop, and then opened her eyes. She was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at Ryoko, who was running down to her. She saw two hands holding her bridal style, so she looked up. Her confused eyes were met with Shessomaru's cold golden ones. For an instant, Kagome saw Inuyasha. She gasped in fear, but then realized she was mistaken.

"Oh… It's just you Shessomaru," she shifted a bit and put her face against his chest and began to cry. Shessomaru was suddenly confused. She acted like it was no big deal for her to be held by him.

Ryoko finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "What did you do!" Her eyes narrowed with hate.

Shessomaru paid her question no mind. "I think she's had enough exercise for today, I'm taking her back to her room." He headed back up the stairs. "You go find Rin."

Ryoko wanted to object, but knew she couldn't. She turned and left, but for some reason she knew it was okay, that Kagome was safe. Quite frankly, Ryoko was thankful for Shessomaru's intervention.

Shessomaru moved slowly up the stairs, so as not to disturb Kagome. Her tears were starting to soak thru his clothing, and hit his chest. It was warm. It felt like she was reaching in and staining his soul. He didn't like that feeling, so he quickened his pace.

When Shessomaru got to the guest room and opened the door, the two maids jerked to a halt. He looked around and saw the bed was stripped, and there were no covers. The maids were putting all the linen into a basket to be taken down the laundry. "We're sorry, Lord, but we didn't think she'd be back for a while." Shessomaru just turned and walked back out into the hallway. He went down the hall and up another set of stairs, to his room. He had gotten fresh sheets this morning.

He laid Kagome on top of his bed and for the first time looked at her tear streaked face. "You can rest here if you'd like." Her head jerked to meet his eyes, and she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Shessomaru was so surprised he didn't know how to react. Kagome flung her arms around his neck and cried some more. "Why did you do this to me Inuyasha? I loved you so much, I thought we had something special."

Shessomaru jerked back and looked at Kagome, who was up on her hands looking at him. Her eyes were fogged with tears, and self-pity. She turned her head down, and then made her way to the end of the bed. "Wow, that was stupid of me," she said. She jumped off, and grabbed one of railings to keep her balance. "I'm sorry Shessomaru, I think I'm losing it."

Shessomaru stepped in front of her, finally regaining his composure. He was really close, but Kagome wasn't fazed. "Aren't you afraid of me?" His voice was low and quiet.

"Why? Should I be?" Kagome leaned in a bit, "Are you going to beat the shit out of me like Inuyasha? Cause if you are, I'd just like to warn you this time I'll be prepared." She glared, and then she sighed. "I don't have the energy to do this right now, I'd rather just sleep." She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Why did he do that?" Shessomaru asked, with a tinge of real concern.

Kagome's face was blank, "well, obviously he didn't love me, because if he did he wouldn't have done it. Mostly I think it's because I sent Kikyou back to where she came from. I don't think he could handle it." She turned and looked at him, "Now I have a question for you, how did I end up with you?"

Shessomaru turned away, "Ryoko brought you to me for protection, in exchange for her servitude." Kagome's eyes went wide with the last words.

"And you accepted?" Kagome spat at him. "I can't believe you!"

She shot up out of her seat and turned to look at him. Her eyes were sort of narrow, but not in a glare. She looked more confused then angry. She turned fast, as if to bolt out of the room, but then got dizzy again, and began to fall.

Shessomaru shot up to catch her, but ended up falling, too. Kagome landed with a dull thud on the floor with Shessomaru on top of her. Her cold eyes and his cold eyes were looking at each other, throwing eye daggers.

"Lord Shessomaru?" Rin's voice came from the doorway. Ryoko was standing by Rin's side, with a shocked expression.

---WITH INUYASHA ---

Inuyasha was walking along the road with Shippo, Songo and Miroku trailing behind him. Inuyasha said they were just going to continue searching for Naraku, but everyone knew he was really looking for Kagome.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the ground. "Blood, Kagome's blood…" He sniffed some more and smelled Ryoko, but also: "My Brother!" His eyes had a tinge of red at this. Shippo got a little scared, and Inuyasha shot off in the direction of his brother's scent.


	10. Stay Away, Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.10

Shessomaru quickly rose to his feet. "What is it? I believe that I told you to never come into my room!" His face was red for the first time he could remember.

Rin and Ryoko just stared, because Kagome was still on the floor. She was laughing. Shessomaru looked down at her, and his redness went away. He was utterly confused. Ryoko started to giggle and then she was laughing as loud as Kagome. Both Rin and Shessomaru still didn't get it.

Kagome leaned on her elbows and caught her breath. "It's okay Rin. We just tripped over each other." Kagome looked up at Shessomaru, "now if you don't mind I would like to get up now.

Shessomaru, who was completely unaware of the fact that he was standing over Kagome, preventing her from getting up. "Oh!" He stepped to the side and offered Kagome his hand. "Here let me help you."

Kagome smiled and accepted his hand and strength. Once on her feet again she looked at the children, "I would really like to rest now, and Lord Shessomaru has offered to let me use his room while mine is being cleaned. If you two will excuse us…"

Ryoko looked at Kagome oddly. "Us?"

"Yes, Shessomaru is keeping me company until I fall asleep. Isn't that right?" She looked at Shessomaru with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, "it looks like I have no choice in the matter, so why bother asking."

Kagome smiled once more as Shessomaru led her back to the bed and pulled up a seat beside it. He took a book out of the nightstand and opened it.

"What is that?" Kagome asked looking at the strange cover of the book.

"It's a book of poems my mother wrote."

"Really? I would like to hear some. What kind of poems are they?"

"They are very sad. One of the few things that can actually make me cry- Uh-" Shessomaru's eyes went wide. "I- I-"

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just… read to me a little, so I fall asleep."

And so he did.

--- WITH INUYASHA ---

Shippo sighed, "we've been traveling for hours, can't we stop for a break?"

"Inuyasha… Shippo is right, we need to stop for a while." Miroku agreed. Songo was reluctant to say anything, but the look in her eyes said she was tired as well.

"What is with you guys? Kagome might be bleeding to death right in front of my brother, or even worse, already dead!" Inuyasha cried.

It didn't change their minds though. Everyone had already found a cool place to sit underneath a tree. Inuyasha sighed and gave in, perching himself in a low branch. "Damn it all! They couldn't have gone far with Kagome being in the condition that she was."

"I know, it really it rather strange…" Songo agreed.

"_What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" _

"Huh? What was that?" Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and landed next to Miroku. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"_Haven't you caused enough pain and suffering for us. Must you hunt us down like rabbits to finish us off. You make me sick!" _

"And just who are you?" Inuyasha clenched his fists, looking around for the owner of the familiar voice.

"_So I am forgotten already… just like before…" _A strange yellow light suddenly started coming towards the group. They dodged it just in time. _"I warn you, keep away or else the next time I won't miss."_

"Ryoko… Is that you?" Songo called out, but the voice was gone.

"Well I've had enough! If she's attacking us, then that means we must be getting close, but I still don't see what my brother has to do with any of this." Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group to make sure they were okay.

"Maybe Ryoko has joined sides with him. Do you think?" Songo turned to Miroku.

"It's possible, but for what purpose?" Miroku fell silent, thinking to himself.

--- At The Castle ---

Kagome had fallen asleep some time ago, but Shessomaru remained by her side incase she needed anything. Her room had been finished moments before, but he deemed it unnecessary to wake her up and move her. He continued reading to himself, and sipping his tea.

Occasionally, Kagome would mutter in her sleep, and piece-by-piece he was getting to know more about her.

For the first time in a while, he felt completely at… peace?


	11. Dog Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.11

Kagome woke up late in the night, or early in the morning, she wasn't sure which. Shessomaru was in the chair next to her. "Did I really fall asleep?" Obviously, but Shessomaru didn't answer her. "Shessomaru?" Kagome rose up on her elbow.

He was asleep!

Kagome smiled sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 'Wow' she thought to herself. 'He's so lovely…' She stood up and walked close to him. She didn't exactly know what was compelling her to do this, but she felt like a magnetic pull was drawing her toward him.

Her face was only centimeters away from his, when he opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, before Kagome felt a strong hand in her hair. It guided her the rest of the way down, so that her lips were soon resting upon his.

He kissed her softly, tenderly, lovingly. Slowly he rose to his feet and moved his lips from hers and moved along her neck and shoulder. His arms encircled her, drawing her even closer.

Kagome was slightly in shock.

Shessomaru backed her back up toward the bed and laid her down. His kiss returned to her lips and then he lifted his head and looked down at her. "Rest." He stood up to his full height and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Kagome was even more confused now. She wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted her, and that she wanted him. So why didn't he take her?

Shessomaru smiled, and turned back toward her briefly. "I'll be back, just go back to sleep." He opened the door, and in moments Kagome could no longer hear his footsteps. She closed her eyes once again, and fell into a deep sleep.

---- WITH INUYASHA ----

The gang was just waking up. Shippo yawned and stretched, while Miroku and Sango packed up the rest of the supplies. Inuyasha was perched in a tree, saying something about picking up his brother's sent.

"Got it!" Were the only two words they heard from his lips in a many hours of this sleepless night. He shot of like a rocket, expecting everyone else to follow after him. They just raised their eyebrows and went on about their business.

"Inuyasha!" Shessomaru snapped as his half-demon brother almost ran past him.

Sliding to a stop, Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "Shessomaru! What have you done with Kagome?" He flexed his hand, preparing to attack if he didn't like the answer.

"What do you think?" Shessomaru's eyes narrowed. This was the idiotic brother of his that dared to beat a woman to the brink of death. "I've clothed her, fed her, and provided shelter and protection from you!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth!" Inuyasha charged at his brother.

"Aren't you even going to ask about Ryoko?" Shessomaru asked, dodging Inuyasha's attack, and planting a rock fist on his stomach.

Inuyasha yelped from the pain, but turned back toward his brother. "Why? She's nothing but a traitor!"

"I very much doubt that."

Inuyasha glared, "what the hell are you mumbling about?"

"She protected her master… her true master!"

"These things don't matter, Shessomaru, you shouldn't concern yourself with my problems. Just give Kagome back to me!"

"You act like she's a piece of property. You're such a moron, Kikyou didn't love you, and Kagome doesn't love you, just get over it and move on with your life. Forget about it, I'm not going to hand Kagome over to you! And if you ever lay a hand on her again you are dead!" Shessomaru growled, flashing red eyes toward his brother. With that he vanished leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.


	12. Cresent Hearts Fit Perfectly

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha ideas or characters

Child Of The Demon Sword

Ch.12

Kagome awoke several hours later, her eyes, drifting ever so slightly toward the window. The moon was so lovely in it's crescent shape. How could she sleep through such a beautiful evening?

She got out of bed, and slowly made her way to the window. "I am human. I could never expect Shessomaru to fall for me." Foolishness was her only thought. She had at one point loved Inuyasha, because of his strength and inability to give up. Also, partly because he resembled his much handsomer older brother. He would have been infuriated by the thought, but she no longer cared for his feelings.

She was still in a slight bit of pain from their last run in, but she was getting used to it now. It was mostly the fear that had kept her thinking of the pain, but now that she was… somewhat… safe, it wasn't as bad.

"I thought I told you to rest…" Shessomaru's voice came from behind her. "But then again… I shouldn't expect a Miko to listen to a demon, should I?"

Kagome laughed. "No, no, that's not it. You shouldn't expect a woman to listen to the orders of a man."

Shessomaru raised his eyebrows. "I see. You're room has been ready for quite some time, Would you like me to show you the way?"

The smile faded from Kagome's face. "I suppose. However, I've been sleeping all day, and I really don't feel that tired."

"I thought you'd say that," the charming demon came to the window. "What then?"

"I need some air. This castle seems so dark, and thick." Kagome's mind thought of lakes, and oceans. She would like to watch the water under the moonlight.

With him.

"I might have an idea." Shessomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind, and a blue orb engulfed them. Soon they were floating out the window and shooting through the sky like wishing star. Could wishes really come true?

Kagome closed her eyes, for fear she was going to fall, but the moment she heard water crashing upon stone, her eyes instantly shot open. She could feel the sand underneath her feet and before her lay the wide-open sea. The moon was reflected on the clear water so well that it seemed almost like glass.

Wishes really do come true, if you want them to…

But every wish comes with a cost.

Kagome's smile seemed to light up the darkness that had secretly been eating away at Shessomaru's mind. She wasn't human. Whatever her body said she was, was a lie. She was a goddess. She was queen. She was everything good, and strong, and worth fighting for. She was like his mother; their eyes were of the same kindness. And, apparently, they both shared the same love for the ocean at night.

Shessomaru, bit on her neck softly, and he heard her breath come short. He nibbled his way up to her ear, still holding her from behind. "I would never hurt you."


End file.
